Gossip
by Bruv786
Summary: Astrid is getting Heather up to speed with everthing going on in her and Hiccup’s relationship. This week, they had a sleep deprived and drunk Hiccup at Stoick’s annual party. Hiccstrid Modern One-Shot


**I've written this in a way that, you don't have to have read my other one-shot 'Sleepyhead' to understand this story. **

**But it might make this one-shot more enjoyable t if you read that first, it's really up to you. **

**I hope you like it! :D**

**=**

It was a wet and windy day as Astrid looked out of the window. She was waiting for the ringing to end and to hear the voice of one of her best friends. It had been a while and the girls had some serious catching up to do.

They had met up a few weeks ago, when Heather was in town, but now Heather was on the move again. She wanted to travel a bit and satisfy her curious soul before settling down again in her new home on Berserker Island.

Astrid could understand that. Her own boyfriend was a restless soul, could not stop wandering about and focus on one thing and that was just doing grocery shopping together!

At last the ringing came to an end.

"Astrid!"

"Hey Heather. How have you been?"

"Okay. There have been good days and bad days. Now enough about me! Tell me more mishaps about my favourite ship!"

Astrid snorted. Heather was the biggest fan and supporter of Hiccup and Astrid's relationship. Also known as 'Hiccstrid.' She loved hearing about their abnormal relationship. Being best friend's, Astrid told her about almost EVERYTHING in their relationship.

"Are we like some sort of reality TV show for you?"

"Nah, you guys are so much better than reality. You guys are like a... fantasy!"

Astrid raised an eyebrow at that, even though Heather couldn't see her.

"Really Heather?"

"Yep, now tell me!"

"Ok, ok. So, recently Stoick was holding his annual party and he had Hiccup carrying out a lot of jobs on the morning of the party."

"Was that the day you ended up engaged to the alien chief of the Muttonhead tribe?"

"Yeah it was! He didn't take a nap before the party like I told him to, instead he started organising my 'wedding' to the alien chief. That night at the party, he was so moody and cranky and I spent most of the night saying I told you so."

A loud laugh came from the other side, "Your favourite words to say to Hiccup."

"My favourite words to say to anyone you mean!"

"That's true. But at least Hiccup's duties were over, right?"

Astrid shook her head before realising Heather couldn't see her. She really had to stop doing that. Especially in front of Hiccup because he would tease her about it. Well at least she doesn't wave her hands about when she was talking on the phone.

"This is Stoick Haddock we are talking about. Everything must be perfect. Nothing should be out of place. There is no 'fun' for the hosts. No, they must make sure that the guests enjoy themselves and must take care of all their needs."

"Wow. Sounds like you and your future father-in-law will get on well."

Astrid's blush put a tomato to shame. Well at least her warm face was keeping her from freezing in the cold weather.

"Anyway, Hiccup was running about doing a few jobs here and there during the party, and because he was running on low energy, he kept messing up. And Stoick, well he can't have things being a mess and unorganised."

"Again, you and you future father-in-law will get on great!"

Astrid leaned her head against her cold glass window. People really had to stop these marriage jokes before Stoick found out. No, he wouldn't be annoyed that they were making jokes about him, he would just be furious if his future-daughter-in-law was being harassed in any way.

"You know, I used to look up to Stoick even before I started dating Hiccup. He was everything I wanted to be. Assertive, clever, organised and punctual. Not to forget his great leadership skills."

"Yeah, but most people look up to Stoick. He is a pretty tall guy!"

There was a lot of laughter from Heather's side and Astrid just scowled. Heather should be glad they weren't talking in person right now or Astrid definitely would have got her to stop laughing one violent way or another.

Astrid sighed, "You have been hanging out with Hiccup far too much. He also keeps making really bad jokes and blowing everything out of context."

But Heather didn't hear Astrid. She was still too busy laughing. That was until the laughter was replaced by a big yelp.

"Windshear! Windshear no! Please girl don't- ugh."

"What happened?" asked an amused Astrid.

"I woke Windshear up from her nap with my laughing," grumbled Heather. "So to shut me up, she peed on my lap."

Now it was Astrid's turn to laugh uncontrollably.

"Haha, that's what you get! Even Windshear has been around Toothless too much. He peed on Hiccup's computer chair last week because Hiccup moves him from that chair to work but it's Toothless' favourite nap time spot."

"It was my favourite pair of pyjamas as well! Oh well, speaking of things being a mess, how badly did Hiccup mess up at that party?"

Astrid dried the tears from her eye before continuing, "Um, well for example, Stoick had Hiccup basically be a waiter because he thought it would be politer and Hiccup could mingle and make sure all the guests were satisfied."

"Future-father-in-law and future-daughter-in-law goals!"

Astrid decided to pretend she didn't hear that and continued on, "His tired brain couldn't keep up with all the different orders. For example Mrs Larson, Gustav's mum, is allergic to tomatoes and couldn't have the tomato and chicken pasta. And her husband, Mr Larson, is allergic to marshmallow and he couldn't eat the toasted marshmallow ice cream sandwiches."

"Um, that's some very... rare allergies?"

"Yes, now don't interrupt. When he served Mrs Larson the tomato and chicken pasta she asked him to give her something else. Well, Hiccup started giving her a lecture about gratefulness and how she should lucky he served her fresh food and not someone else's leftovers. Oh and he also exposed the fact she passes off Gustav's old baby clothing to other people's newborns as brand new."

It was silent on Heather's side for several minutes and Astrid thought that she must be changing her pyjamas or she was just shell shocked at Hiccup's actions. Hiccup never calls anyone out because he found it undermining and horrible. And he didn't have the guts to do it.

"Heather? Heather? Heather! Heather! Heather? Heather you there? Hello? Hello? Hey? You listening? Heather! Heath-"

"Sweet Thor I'm here! Sorry, I'm just processing everything. And wait, where were you when this was all happening?"

"Well process faster! And I was in stock room. I offered to keep track of it to make sure there was plenty of food and drinks for everyone. The gang told me what happened with Hiccup. Well, they give like four different versions and then Stoick give me his and it made the most sense."

Heather give a little, "Ah" as a response.

"Before we knew it, it was dessert time. Hiccup brought the toasted marshmallow ice cream sandwiches to Mr Larson. Mr Larson told him he didn't want it but Hiccup wouldn't take no for an answer. He practically forced them down Mr Larson's throat before Stoick came and pulled Hiccup away. It was too late though. Mr Larson's face swelled up and turned a bright purple. His lips shrunk and suddenly became itchy. It was strange. Long story short, the Twins were jealous that it wasn't only their parties that had ambulances called out."

"But that doesn't like Hiccup at all! He sounds... he sounds..."

"Drunk?", Astrid offered

"Yeah! No... he didn't, did he?"

"Yep," Astrid confirmed her friend's suspicions. Then she whispered conspirtually, "Apparently, one of the chefs saw Hiccup drink a whole bottle of beer before he served dessert. She told me when I went to collect something to clean up the mess."

Heather's end had gone quiet again and Astrid knew she probably had gone into shock again. But she had good reason too. This didn't sound like Hiccup at all but then again, this was sleep-deprived and drunk Hiccup. When the chef had told her what Hiccup did, she had gone quiet as well. Her Hiccup, who refused to get rid of spiders by killing them, had drunk a whole bottle of beer just to deal with people? She was more likely to believe he had murdered someone!

Heather's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Ok, so far this story seems like a disaster. I don't get what this has to do with Hiccstrid? It just sounds like you gave Hiccup good advice that he decided not to follow."

Astrid smirked to herself, "I'm getting to that. Patience Heather! Stoick asked me to take Hiccup to my flat. He wanted me too look after Hiccup so he didn't do anything stupid and make sure he got some sleep. I drove Hiccup home and honestly, I think he is more of handful when he is sober. Like seriously, he was so quiet during the journey home, I thought someone chopped his tongue off! He just sat quietly in my car, with a cute pout, head down and hands playing with the buttons on his suit."

"Aww, he sounds like a small child that has just gotten in trouble because he did something dumb and... oh."

"Yeah. Anyway, when we get home I noticed he was a bit tipsy getting out of the car. He was still pouting and looking down, but he couldn't walk in a straight line either. I wanted to help him change into more comfortable clothing but when I went to pull his blazer and tie off, he pushed me away!"

"What?!" Heather exclaimed loudly. "But why?"

"I'm getting to that! Well..."

_"Hiccup, will you please let me help take your clothes off?" sighed a tired and frustrated Astrid. This was getting annoying. When Hiccup was sober in the morning, he was going to get the chewing out of his life!_

_"No! Don't touch me!" whined a very much drunk Hiccup. Who knew Hiccup got super childish when he was drunk? "I have an amazing girlfriend, who I am very much in love and happy with. And someday I will have the guts to propose to her and then hopefully she will say and we'll live happily ever after..."_

_Hiccup's eyes were slowly closing and he was swaying side to side but Astrid wasn't finished with him yet. She crossed her arms firmly, narrowed her eyes and fixed a stern look on her face._

_"Oh yeah?" she asked mockingly. "And who exactly is this 'amazing' girlfriend of yours?"_

_A goofy smiled spread across Hiccup's face. He drew himself up to his full height, leaned close and announced dramatically, "She is the fierce, beautiful, tough, stubborn, beautiful, incredible and fearless Astrid Hofferson!"_

_"You said beautiful twice pal," Astrid sneered but inside she felt proud. Well, part annoyed because Hiccup couldn't recognise her, but mostly proud of him._

_"And I will not cheat on her so don't... don't try anything or..."_

"Well!" demanded Heather. "Don't just stop there! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS NEXT."

"That's it. He passed out in my living room because he refused to go to my bedroom. So I just brought pillows and blankets and slept with him. In the morning, I forgot to chew him out for what happened last night because I couldn't get over how cute he was last night. Like he is such an adorable dork. But he's adorable my dork and- Heather? Are you, are you crying?"

There was quiet sniffling and sobbing and someone blowing their nose loudly.

"No! It's just, you guys are so cute! Like your relationship is like just goals and everyone's dream, like how do you do it? You guys are so lucky you found each other so early on. People wait years to find someone. And even then it doesn't always work out. I can't wait to your wedding day and to see your kids, I bet they'll be adorable and..."

Heather continued to gush about Hiccup and Astrid's relationship like she always did after Astrid told her a 'Hiccstrid' story.

But Heather was definitely right, she was lucky to have Hiccup.

The door opened and broke Astrid out of her dreamlike trance. It was Hiccup returning from his father's house. He had changed his clothes and freshened up. He definitely looked more relaxed. He was shivering violently, most likely at the cold outside, but at the sight of Astrid he smiled widely.

"Hey Milady. I had your spare key so I just let myself in. Hope that was ok? Oh you're on the phone. Sorry. Wait a minute. Are you on the phone to Heather?" She gave a small nod and he gulped audibly at the mischievous smile on her face. "You're telling her about last night, aren't you? Oh no," he groaned. "I swear to the Gods, she finds out about everything that happens to us."

"Nope. I only tell her about the really embarrassing stuff that happens to you," she giggled.

Hiccup sent her a playful glare and wondered how long it would be until Heather's crazy brother Dagur would phone Hiccup to make fun and remind him how lucky he was to have Astrid.

But Hiccup didn't need reminding. He's known since the day they met that he was lucky to have Astrid.

**=**

**I hope this was good :)**

**Updates from now on will probably be super slow because I have school starting tomorrow. **

**You can add my fanfic Snapchat (bruvat786) to find out how long away an update is. Let me know if you're a reader. **

**I just don't want to lose any readers during busy periods of school. **

**Please favourite, follow and comment! It's always widely appreciated :D **

**Thank you for reading! **

**~Bruv786 x**


End file.
